


糜骨01

by remember370



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remember370/pseuds/remember370
Kudos: 1





	糜骨01

00.

触碰到他了。

就是这一瞬间，右眼的万花筒旋转起来，然后刚才碰到的男孩就消失在了众人的视线中。

“九尾！”宇智波带土站直身子，缓慢的抬起头，脸上是近乎于狰狞的笑容，“捕获成功。”

“鸣人！”被限制住的八尾剧烈的挣扎着，钉在尾巴上的黑棒也松动开来。

两个影子的极快的闪过落在八尾的面前。

“可恶！还是来晚了一步！”卡卡西紧紧盯着那个自称是宇智波斑的人，心里顿时慌了起来，身上冒出阵阵冷汗。

凯看了眼卡卡西，“卡卡西，现在怎么办！”

卡卡西伸出一只手挡在凯的面前，生怕他冲动，“先别动，看看这个斑还要干什么！”

不远处的斑似乎是高兴完了，才看向突然出现在现场上的两个人，“原来是卡卡西啊！”

他一步步走向卡卡西，“你还是像以前一样，总是来晚一步呢。”

卡卡西本调动起全身的查克拉，预备着面前这个人随时可能的发难，却被这一句话惊得晃神，“你……”

“卡卡西，你后悔吗？”

熟悉的语气，似曾相识的感觉。卡卡西突然想起了什么。

不！这是不可能的！

“你后悔也来不及了！九尾我就带走了，下一次你再见到他，也许就是在十尾的一部分里了。”伴随着空气的扭曲，斑的声音也越来越小。

“……等等！”

这一声并没有能挽留下什么。斑走了，战场上的尾兽们也被他带走了。

很快，漩涡鸣人被宇智波斑带走的消息就传遍了忍者联军。所有的部队被要求撤离到主战场周边的森林中安营扎寨，随时待命。忍者联军中的感知部队在片刻的休整后建立起巨大的感知结界来寻找失踪的漩涡鸣人，却没有任何结果。

一时间，紧张而焦虑的气氛充斥着战场上的每个角落。

01.

“走开啊！”

“我们还是走吧！爸爸妈妈说不让我们和他在一起玩的！”

“对啊对啊！听爸爸说他是九尾的怪物啊！”

“走啦走啦！”

几个孩子拉拉扯扯的跑开了。

夕阳像是融化了一样，橘红的色彩染了大半天空，公园里的风也完全停下来了，安静的不像话。男孩看着那些被拉的长长的越来越远的影子，嘟起了嘴。

没关系。心里下定了什么决心，他坐到身边的秋千上，用腿用力的蹬了下沙子地，然后秋千荡的很高。有些老旧的秋千发出“吱呀吱呀”的声音，男孩被这声音弄得心烦，气呼呼的跳下秋千离开了。

天已经完全黑下来了，街道上早就没有了家长们呼唤孩子回家的喊声。男孩把手插在口袋里，闷着声一直往前走。

“祝你生日快乐！祝你生日快乐！”

“来吧可以吹蜡烛了。”

……

身边一个亮着暖黄色灯光的房子里传出歌声。

男孩停顿了脚步，看向那个房子。似乎是犹豫了片刻，他轻着脚步走过去。房子里是幸福的一家三口，天花板上挂着五彩的丝带，桌上放着一个很大的的生日蛋糕和各种不同的菜，被爸爸妈妈环绕的女孩儿“咯咯”的笑个不停。

一扇窗，就这样隔出了截然不同的世界。

男孩趴在窗外看了很久，握着自己的拳头跑开了。他跑的很快，耳边全是呼啸的风，眼睛一直盯着前方，不再去看周边的灯光。

真是讨厌啊。不想看到这样一个世界，明天去恶作剧吧！

“来呀！抓不到我！”男孩提着一桶油漆跳过屋顶，毫不犹豫的把各种颜色涂在墙壁和房顶上。楼下和街道上的妇人不住的抱怨。

男孩一副得逞的样子，向大人们吐舌头扮鬼脸然后又跑开了。

吵吵嚷嚷的人群安静下来。

“三代目……这……”

背着手缓步走过来的老人摇摇头，“这个孩子啊……真是的……”，他扶起被撞到在地上的妇人，“真是抱歉了……我会好好和他说的。”

妇人没有说什么，反而是旁边的男人说到:“三代目大人……到底为什么要把这个孩子留下来啊……”

三代目抬了抬自己的火影帽，没有回答男人的问题，口中喃喃着，“他只是太寂寞了……”

跑开的男孩见身后一直没有人追过来，也放慢了脚步。正无聊的往前走着，突然觉得自己被提了起来。男孩揪住自己的衣领子，剧烈的挣扎起来，‘干什么啊！放开我！放开我！

身后戴着面具的暗部没有任何感情的看着他，“三代目火影大人要见你。”

“不要！我不去！你放开我！”

暗部丝毫不理会他的挣扎，用最简单的手法抱着男孩就往火影塔的方向跑去。几次呼吸的间隙，男孩就觉得自己被放在了地上，暗部向三代目火影行了个礼就消失了。

“三代目爷爷……”男孩面对着这个老人突然心虚起来，挠挠头轻轻喊了句。

三代目没有说什么，走到男孩的面前，揉揉他金色的的头发，“再过几个星期，忍者学校就要开学了，你会去那里上学然后和别的男孩和女孩组成小队。但是……你要争取到与你同班的人的承认，不然的话就只能……”

男孩的喜悦瞬间出现在脸上，语气中是掩饰不住的激动，“我会努力的说！谢谢三代目爷爷！”

接下来的几个星期男孩不再像往常一样总是去捣乱和恶作剧，尽管孩子们还是对他敬而远之，但他却丝毫不介意的去靠近他们，想和他们交谈。

忍者学校开学的那天，男孩还是迟到了。他急匆匆的推开的教室门的时候，伊鲁卡老师早就宣布好了每个班的分配。看到这样的男孩伊鲁卡只是叹了口气，拍拍他的肩膀，然后指向教室的一个位置，“你的同伴们在那里，快过去吧。”

“小樱！”男孩远远的就看见了自己喜欢的女孩，但是再一看旁边，却是那个讨厌的宇智波！

怎么会是这样的啊！本来还想和小樱约会的说！但是小樱一直在看宇智波的说啊！

男孩和宇智波总是针锋相对，谁也不饶谁。但是只要一想起三代目爷爷说的“要得到同伴的承认”男孩觉得这些自己都可以忍住的。

两个人一直大眼瞪小眼的等到担当上忍的到来，男孩做了个小小的陷阱想要捉弄老师，而小樱和佐助却仍然一副“不关我的事”的表情。

那个银发上忍进来之后开口说，“我是旗木卡卡西。”

下忍小队每天的任务就是一些找找猫狗的D级或者C级任务，这无疑是同伴见相互认识、相互磨合最好的时机，但对于这个第七班小队却不是这样的。

三个性格各异的孩子总是纷争不断，银发上忍也每天头疼。

佐助认为男孩幼稚又可笑，是个没用又冲动的一个吊车尾，男孩觉得佐助就只知道耍酷和浪费小樱的感情，剩下的小樱毫无疑问的是偏向佐助的。就这样每天的任务都做的吵吵嚷嚷，三个人完全没有熟络起来的感觉。

很快的，三个月就过去了。三代目找来了第七班，这个班之前各种意外不断他也是知道的。今天就只为一个男孩是否能留下来的结果。

“你们愿意和漩涡鸣人结成第七班吗？”

佐助都不愿意看男孩，“不愿意！”

“那小樱呢？”

所有人的视线都集中在了这个女孩儿的身上，女孩儿用余光撇着宇智波，犹豫着说:“既然佐助不愿意的话那我也不愿意！”

“小樱你……”男孩本来还抱有一点点希望，此刻却被小樱的话弄的心情瞬间跌入了谷底。“我……如果我有哪里做的不好的……我可以努力改正的……”

眼眶里酸酸的，有很多的话哽咽在喉间，“我……能不能……不要抛下我……我什么样的没干啊……”

三代目摇摇头，摆手让卡卡西带着小樱和佐助先回去。三个人头也不回的就离开了。

男孩被这场景刺的眼睛生疼，眼泪止不住的流出来。他捂着自己的头，脑海里全是伊鲁卡老师垂着眼对他说“我对你很失望……”

视线里的场景变得模糊。

不对！事实不是这个样子的！佐助……小樱……和卡卡西老师……他们才不会是这样的！还有一直温柔的伊鲁卡老师！之前发生的一切都不对劲啊！

男孩觉得有双手扶上自己的脸，那是很粗糙的手。被这种触感吓到的男孩放下自己捂着头的手，看看四周，明明没有人的……

紧接着脸颊上的一只手顺着自己的下巴，一路向下，摸过脖颈，伸进了自己的衣服里。贴身的网衣被卷了起来，皮肤暴露在空气中带来寒冷的感觉，男孩下意识的瑟缩，手腕又像是被什么钳制住了，不得动弹。

有什么重物压在了男孩的身上，又有什么堵住了自己的嘴，呼吸都变得不顺畅。唇间满是温热的感觉，像是有什么在舔自己的感觉。男孩仔细想了想，这好像是亲吻的感觉。

明明面前什么都没有，却没办法动弹，身上的很多地方都传来暧昧的触感，引的男孩不住的颤抖。本来撩开网衣的手摸过了他的胸前，捏了一番胸前的乳首，男孩羞红了脸，但也没有办法阻止这种放肆的感觉。而那只手似乎也是急切的想要开拓出更多的地方，没一会儿就放过了男孩的胸，绕到了男孩的腰窝，又顺着腰窝滑到了股间。

男孩被这样亲密的接触，紧张的绷紧了身上的肌肉。

那双手的主人嗤笑着男孩这种反应，又凑去男孩的耳边说了什么。

男孩第一次听到了这个声音。好熟悉的声音啊……

那个声音说……难过吗？痛苦吗？鸣人。你恨我吗？

男孩在心里反复了几遍这句话，全然不懂其中的含义。只隐约想起来，自己刚才好像是哭了，因为没有人愿意靠近自己，没有人愿意承认自己，没有人会成为自己的同伴……自己像是被全世界抛弃了……难过？……怎么会不难过呢……

悲伤的自己是如何存在到现在的呢……等等啊……记忆明明不是这样的！记忆中的卡卡西老师对刚成立的第七班有过一个试验，那个时候，男孩被绑在粗壮的树桩上，只能看着小樱和佐助吃便当，午间的烈阳和热风扑在男孩身上，那些感觉是不会忘记的！还有后来在波之国遇见了白，那时的晚上男孩总是宇智波家的孩子一起出去练习忍术，佐助还挡在自己面前用生命保护自己……他曾经是被认可的！而不是像现在这样！

好不容易得来的羁绊和回忆，怎么可以就这样被歪曲。

这番回想倒是彻底转移的男孩的注意力，股间那不老实的手更加放肆的揉捏男孩的屁股，然后抬起男孩的腰轻易的褪下了他的裤子。男孩的性器还是没有任何反应的软搭在腿间，男人也不在乎，径直掰开男孩的双腿。这下男孩终于回过神来，再迟钝的人都会明白接下来会发生什么。

“不要……放开我……”

眼前是看不见却真是存在的男人，那个男人正伏在自己身上，他也许看过了自己身上的每个角落，他的手游走在身上私密而敏感的皮肤上。

可是不应该是这样的！男孩剧烈的挣扎起来，想要推开这个看不见的人。

男孩这一反抗，身上的男人觉得一切变得更加有意思了。他低头看看自己已经涨的发疼的性器，觉得大概是忍不下去了。他无视男孩没什么力道的挣扎，将男孩的双腿分成最大的角度，将下体硬生生的抵了进去。

男孩被后穴突然传来的疼痛惊的说不出话来，眼泪不受控制的直往外流，缓了好一会儿才能吐出“疼”的字眼。男人温柔的吮吸男孩脖子上柔软的皮肤，低声在耳边说着“再稍等一下就不会疼了……一切都会很棒的……”男孩似乎真的被这话安慰下来，甚至伸出手怀住了男人的脖子，然后把头埋在男人的颈间。男人被男孩温热的喘息撩的气息都不稳了，按住男孩的胯就用力挺了进去。

明明不是用来交合的地方被突然撑开，没有扩张也没有润滑，男孩止不住的喊疼，却怎么喊也没办法让身上的的男人停下来。

疼痛交织着混乱的记忆。真实的、虚假的、欢乐的、悲伤的……同伴们的脸……那些场景就像是被剪碎了，只有停顿的片段出现在意识之中。

身上的疼痛，痛苦的又混乱的记忆……

为什么！自己做错了什么啊！所有的痛苦都会发生在自己的身上！

男人腰上的力量很大，一下又一下几乎要让男孩抓不住他。越是疼痛男孩就抱他越紧，男人的胸膛紧紧贴着男孩的，他都能感受到男孩如擂鼓一般的心跳声。

也不知道是抽插了多少次，男人耳边不再传来疼痛的词汇，只有男孩断断续续的“嗯……啊……”的呻吟。之前还不停的流眼泪的蓝色眼睛现在像是蒙上了一层模糊的水汽。男人本来对这声音感到十分受用，却在这呻吟之间隐约听见了最不想听到的名字。

男孩断断续续的说:“卡卡西老师。”

旗木卡卡西。嫉妒和愤怒瞬间占据了男人的意识，报复一般的，男人更加用力的顶弄进去。不想听到那个人的声音！现在这个男孩只会是自己的！

将男孩的腿分的更开的间隙，男人看着男孩的眼睛，想着若不是知道这男孩是被困在幻境中，若不是男孩根本不知道自己是谁，恐怕自己都会觉得这男孩是真的对自己动情。

这个男孩，虽然不是第一次见到他，却是第一次靠他这么近。男孩身上是许久没有感受过的温暖，在这世界中，又仿佛只有这唯一一处温暖的地方。而在这个自己创造的世界里，这个男孩跑不掉，他只可能是男人一个人的。留下这个男孩，然后把自己的一切留在他的身体里。记忆也好，身体也好，只要有一处能够记住自己带来的感觉，对于男人来说，都像是中了月读的完美世界。

TBC


End file.
